


Second Nature

by SoMeThiNG_GaY



Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Master/Slave, Porn with a decent amount of plot, Smut, collaring, minimal angst, not a lot, sub training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoMeThiNG_GaY/pseuds/SoMeThiNG_GaY
Summary: A drabble of mostly-smutty fluff things. Taekwoon is a frustrated university professor. Hakyeon is his new colleague. He's preppy, happy, and doesn't shut up. Taekwoon hates him down to the shoes he walks in, so why can't he forget about him? I'm a sap. This is kinky. I warned you.





	1. Chapter 1

Hakyeon ran his hands down Taekwoon's chest, his eyes wide as they were, typically childish in his nature. He was beaming happily, completely focused on the way Taekwoon flinched ever so slightly every time his fingers reached uncharted areas. Taekwoon, who was breathing shallowly but evenly, eyes closed to open his other senses. To feel every time Hakyeon's skin brushed his, his thighs on either side of his hips, the weight of his body, the way the light brushes of his fingertips prickled and rose goosebumps. He was so gentle with him, looking only at him, as if he were the only other thing in the room. As if he were all that mattered. His eyes were bright, and flickered over his form with such an admiration it was almost overwhelming. Taekwoon had never really been the centre of attention. He had taken to fading into the background as best he could, keeping his distance from the chaos that seemed to be everywhere. His paranoia had convinced himself he was safer there. But here, now, he had never been this open. Lain completely bare in front of someone else. Placing in his hands his nakedness, which brought his flaws to the surface, both physical and not. He was fully unhidden. Vulnerability had taught him something. That his paranoia had been wrong. Here, now, this. This was safe. The softness of Hakyeon's advances bled a gentleness that he finally understood was the only thing that could truly cause him no harm. The way he touched every part of him, even his stomach, which Taekwoon had always rather disliked. As if it all mattered evenly to him. As if he found not a single imperfection. Hakyeon treated him like something delicate, fragile and not to be handled roughly. He touched him not like he was afraid of shattering him, but like he knew he wouldn't. He was careful, but bold, and the pure joy on his face when he looked at him was enough to make Taekwoon understand that he was truthful in his care.

He felt wanted, and appreciated. Loved. Around Hakyeon, his chest swelled with positive emotion too strong for him to put into words. A surging happiness that was powerful enough to reduce him to nothing but breath. He could do nothing but lay and breathe.

Hakyeon poked him gently, and he opened his eyes. He was looking down at his body, his hands smoothing over the small swell of his belly. "You're so beautiful," he muttered. Taekwoon felt his face heat up, the all too familiar urge to cover himself settling in the back of his mind. To hide. Hakyeon's voice was the type of earnest that made him want to believe him. To believe things he had never allowed himself to. It frightened him. But Hakyeon was the promise that if he fell, he would be caught. He made letting go seem desirable. Taekwoon was slowly accepting the fact that his mind was shifting gears, and the less he tried to control it, the easier control came to him. Maybe being beautiful was the only way to find that control. Beauty was in Hakyeon, and if being Hakyeon's made him beautiful as well, he would submit without a struggle. It would be his part of the promise.

A contented sigh reached his senses, drawing a shiver from his nerves as Hakyeon's body draped over his, his warmth seeping into his skin. Hot breath floated over the sensitivity of his ear. "You're mine," he whispered, his voice full of breath. Blunt nails trailed upwards over his body, grazing his collar on the way, the collar he had placed on him, and carded through his hair. A small sound left Taekwoon's parted lips as Hakyeon's mouth pressed to his ear. "You're mine, Taekwoon," he repeated. "You belong to me. You understand that, right?"

He scrunched his nose up, head spinning, too overcome to form a rational response. Against his own awareness, he mewled, "I love you."

Hakyeon's body tensed on top of him, and the realisation of his slip sent fear bolting down Taekwoon's spine. But it was ephemeral, quickly fading away as he was hugged tightly, a hand cupping his face, and Hakyeon's nose pressing into his neck. "Mine," he persisted, his voice newly broken. Taekwoon could feel him smiling.


	2. First Impressions

Taekwoon had never been happy, per se, but there had never been an issue with the way he did things. He got his credit in school, he had a good job, he lived decently. He had nothing to complain about. He struggled with anxiety and depression, which he knew of. But he didn't feel there was a reason for it. This wasn't depression, anyway. He knew what that felt like. This was different. A heart-dropping sense of dysphoria had suddenly struck through his life with such an intensity he found himself lying on the floor at 3AM, unsure of what to do with himself. He wanted. At first he thought it may have been something simple. He wanted a material thing. A new fashion sense. A different job. If there was one thing Taekwoon had learned from life, it was that nothing was ever simple. If there was one thing he had learned from wanting, it was that one simply doesn't want anything material that damn much. 

When Taekwoon got word of the new professor, he thought it mundane. When the new professor then decided to waltz into his office unannounced and unexpected, he found it a nuisance. When Cha Hakyeon introduced himself with the kind of smile and attitude that could put a talk show host to shame, he found he hated him. 

"Why are you here?" he asked bluntly. 

The man looked slightly taken back. "I was introducing myself to the other professors. You were the only one who wasn't at the staff meeting."

"I don't do people," he answered. 

"Is that a chastity thing?"

Taekwoon's head snapped up at the sarcastic tinge in Cha Hakyeon's voice. "Excuse me?" 

His smile was smaller, more tilted. Crooked. Smirk. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realise you didn't have a sense of humour, either."

"I think you should leave," Taekwoon said flatly. 

"Yes, of course." The words dripped from his voice in thick strings of campish snark Taekwoon was sure were going to burn a hole in his carpet. "I'm so sorry for disturbing your obviously busy schedule, Mr. Jung, it was a pleasure to meet you." Cha Hakyeon curtsied, grimacing at him, before walking out of the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~

At lunch, Taekwoon sat where he usually did. At the farthest table. In the corner. Where no one else dared to sit. He enjoyed that table. It was quiet on that side of the room. The other side was where the other professors sat together. Almost in cliques. Loud. Talking. Gossiping. Rumours. His staff room was high school all over again, and this time he made sure he was the outcast. But that day, it wasn't five minutes before a commotion. 

"Hakyeon!" Taekwoon sought out the voice to be one of the older profs. He was a bitter man. Abusive parents, maybe. Taekwoon had labelled him in his head as "Class Bully." Following his fixation to the door, he found Cha Hakyeon to be Victim. He gave the man an uneasy look. "That's your name, right?"

"It is..., but don't think you should be shouting across the room, sir," he answered cooly. "We're not in elementary school anymore. Some people are noise sensitive."

"And most are deaf," the prof replied, voice sharp enough to make him flinch. "You're the one who went around and introduced yourself?"

"Yes, I did."

"Are you gay?"

He seemed slightly taken back. "I... Excuse me?"

"Are you a homosexual?"

"I don't think that's really any of your concern..."

"You seem like it. You seem like a poof. You're improper. People like you wreck the system, you know. You're a man who wears makeup. And you're tan. And you wear teeshirts to a seminar? People like you encourage kids to misbehave."

Hakyeon sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. Without responding he turned, walking over to the other side of the room, and sliding into the seat across from Taekwoon. "I can see why you don't sit with them," he said, jabbing his thumb towards the other tables. 

"What are you doing?" Taekwoon asked. 

A loud, short laugh left his mouth, almost a bark. "What do you mean? I'm eating with you."

"No you aren't," he blurted. 

Another laugh, more of a giggle this time, and a soft smile. "Yeah. I think I am. There's not really anything you can do about it. You're not sitting alone." 

"I'd rather be alone."

"Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" Taekwoon sighed. There was no way he would be able to drive him away. A large part of him wanted to leave, but that would most likely only result in him being further pursued. He would put up with him. Hakyeon almost immediately started talking, unpacking his food as he ranted excitedly about something Taekwoon didn't care about. He found himself beginning to space out. Hakyeon's hands moved a lot when he spoke, and soon his words blurred into a quiet buzz in the back of Taekwoon's mind. He was more distracted by the way he drew strange designs in the air with his chopsticks, hand covering his smirk as he nattered through a mouthful of food. His eyes were wide and tilted by his cheeks, eyebrows all but gone behind his fringe. Taekwoon didn't understand why he was so happy. There was noting to be happy about. They were in a shit staff room, with shit people, going to teach shit kids. Taekwoon loved teaching, but some of his students were out of control beyond his point of tolerance. One boy showed up drunk to every one of his classes, and it was wearing as thin as saran-wrap. Taekwoon felt saran-wrapped. Wound up in his own problems, pushed into a corner, and trapped by his own self protection. He couldn't breathe in this space. He couldn't breathe in his skin. He had just learned how to deal with it. He just breathed shallowly now Didn't talk now. Holding on to the last bit of air, stretching it as far as he could. But here was this... This man. This man disrupted his balance. He was placed so delicately, so perfectly, and now he had someone tugging on his sleeve. He didn't need it. He didn't want it. It was a nuisance. He was stable right now. He didn't want to be thrown off again. He knew what being thrown off felt like. 

But Hakyeon was such a bloody distraction, it was hard to even remember balance. Everything he did irritated Taekwoon down to his very core, and he had hardly known him for three days. The way his hands were so damn graceful, his fingers pointed, nails manicured. The way his hair fell across his brow with the slight tilt of his head. The way his fucking eyes creased when he smiled. Taekwoon hated it. It was all so annoying, so very clearly there. Not to mention his skin tone. Distasteful. The man was penny brown, perhaps even darker. Tanning, possibly, though he couldn't imagine why. Tanning was probably out of the question, actually. Hakyeon's skin was well cared for, and soft-looking. Taekwoon wondered how many litres of moisturiser he'd have to bathe in to reach that level. 

It took him a minute too long to realise Hakyeon had stopped talking, and was staring at him. He was packing his lunch away slowly. "You've hardly eaten at all..," he said. "Is that usual for you?"

Taekwoon blinked, reality coming into refocus. "I.. No... Not at all," he blurted. 

"Are you alright? Do you not feel well?"

"I feel fine. What I don't feel is that my wellbeing is any of your business." 

"I'm just trying to be considerate." 

"Well I think it's annoying." He stood, gathering his things. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a life to continue, and misery to indulge in. Leave me alone."

Taekwoon had decided that he hated Hakyeon.


End file.
